From Mobile Web
by Serpent P
Summary: A well-known event through an online social networking website. Experimental.


**/michaelKlongdale**

12:31 AM Feb 28 from web:  
Bored, can't sleep. Decided to keep one of these. I always thought there was no point but I guess since I can't call Corneria and e-mailing everyone is inconvenient, my friends and family can keep up with me through here. I guess. Maybe I'm just rambling, haha.

8:53 PM Feb 28 from web:  
Spent all day working on bugs in the main system. Got absolutely no progress. Staring at a computer screen all day gives me headaches. I might go to sleep early.

11:10 AM Mar 1 from web:  
Systems are slow as hell and I don't feel like dealing with it. Internet connection is fine, for my laptop at least. It's just taking forever for main computer systems to load.

11:31 AM Mar 1 from web:  
Apparently the bugs were never fixed.

11:39 AM Mar 1 from mobile web:  
Freeze-dried food. Today sucks already.

9:40 PM Mar 1 from web:  
Ran a million system and server checks. Everything should be fine, tomorrow we can actually do something. I don't see how those hardcore MMO freaks do it, sitting inside all day on their laptops. I've only been here a week and I don't think I can last another day without good sunlight.

11:39 PM Mar 1 from mobile web:  
Still hard to sleep. Trying to drift off listening to the news, but it's all political bullshit I could care less about.

9:53 AM Mar 2 from mobile web:  
Systems normal, we can actually do something again. Today will be interesting.

1:10 PM Mar 2 from mobile web:  
freezing cold lol cant type well on phone

1:27 PM Mar 2 from web:  
I had to go out with the team of biological researchers and extract snow and soil samples for like half an hour. Fichina is cold as hell, even when bundled up in huge coats. My friend Richard nearly got hypothermia; I'm surprised it didn't happen to me.

1:33 PM Mar 2 from web:  
Sent in the samples for testing. We're hoping the snow's molecular make-up is no different from Corneria's. I don't see why it would be, but these guys have to test everything.

1:37 PM Mar 2 from web:  
Lost my phone, somehow. Not that it matters since I can't call anyone from here anyway.

2:02 PM Mar 2 from web:  
Walked around the base looking for my phone. Didn't find it, but I saw a team experimenting with gases and it scared me seeing people dressed in all white lab coats and gas masks.

3:41 PM Mar 2 from web:  
We confirmed the obvious; the snow and soil here is roughly 97% similar to Corneria's or something.

4:13 PM Mar 2 from web:  
When we told the other research teams about the soil they were grinning like madmen. I guess I should be too, I'm just pretty apathetic right now.

7:20 PM Mar 2 from web:  
The team that was experimenting with gases earlier said they were on the verge of a breakthrough but there was just one major problem (not really on the verge of a breakthrough then lol).

7:31 PM Mar 2 from web:  
The other interns are confused too. We asked someone what everything meant. Apparently the gases the team was working on was the combination of what to release into Fichina's atmosphere, and they could finally start working on the "climate control" part of the Fichina Climate Control Center.

7:35 PM Mar 2 from web:  
More specifically, the problem was that two of the gases were unstable and would either mix or completely separate after a few minutes. Not sure how that happens at all.

8:19 PM Mar 2 from mobile web:  
You can only eat freeze-dried foods for so long before it gets old.

8:23 PM Mar 2 from mobile web:  
I realized that I'm blabbing about stuff nobody cares about. I'm becoming the thing I hated about people who use this site, haha.

9:19 PM Mar 2 from web:  
Beth, if you're reading this, check your e-mail. I'm sorry.

11:12 PM Mar 2 from web:  
No technical problems so I didn't do much today. It's always so hard to fall asleep.

9:10 AM Mar 3 from web:  
In exactly one week, I get to go back to Corneria. This internship sounded interesting, but now that I'm here I'm bored out of my mind.

9:47 AM Mar 3 from mobile web:  
Found my phone by the freezer. Huh.

12:03 PM Mar 3 from mobile web:  
Fixing technical problems. Everybody's tense. I hear people cursing under their breath.

12:19 PM Mar 3 from mobile web:  
Found a keylogger in one of the system's computers. After I removed it, things started to clear up on their own. Weird.

2:21 PM Mar 3 from mobile web:  
Everyone's still tense. People are rushing in and out of the main room, talking to each other and making people follow them everywhere.

3:58 PM Mar 3 from mobile web:  
One of the teams said they fixed the gas problem, and everyone went crazy. I don't care much, but everyone else is happy and I'm a little more relaxed.

5:31 PM Mar 3 from web:  
There weren't any technical difficulties but I found a bunch of corrupted files. Possibly hundreds. But as far as I can tell they don't affect the systems at all.

11:05 PM Mar 3 from web:  
I'm really tired. Hopefully tonight I can sleep easier.

3:22 AM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Weird dream.

8:50 AM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Oh god.

8:52 AM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
All of the security guards are dead.

9:12 AM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
It looks like blaster shots but there's no other evidence of people being here. Everyone's awake. We armed ourselves with blunt objects and searched the base but we don't see anyone else here.

10:01 AM Mar 4 from web:  
I checked the security room to look at the surveillance tapes. A chameleon was sitting there messing with the security controls. The guard stationed there was lying on the floor, I think blood pooled around him but I didn't want to look, I was just staring at the chameleon making sure he wasn't familiar and I must have been standing there too long because he swiveled around in his chair and stared at me and he reached for something but I turned and ran as fast as i fucking could and now im hiding in my closet and i hope he didnt follow me

10:03 AM Mar 4 from web:  
I don't know what to do.

10:06 AM Mar 4 from web:  
If you're reading this, please help. Cornerian Army, someone, please help.

10:46 AM Mar 4 from web:  
My laptop's backlight is comforting me, but at some point it's going to run out of batteries because I was stupid and didn't charge it last night, and I won't know what to do.

12:01 PM Mar 4 from web:  
A voice told us over the intercom that we were held hostage, then proceeded to laugh or snort or whatever the fuck it was doing. He kept saying things like "stay calm" and "Andross is coming soon."

12:38 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Something compelled me to get out of my closet. People were walking around like nothing had happened, except nobody was working. Someone told me that they had to shut down the main servers in the case of a hostage situation so no information could be leaked. Fuck the information, I want to survive.

1:10 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
They just cut off the base so that Cornerian support has to fight to get to us. We can move around and do what we like but we're trapped until the Cornerian Army gets to us.

1:57 PM Mar 4 from web:  
As I was getting food, some lupine shoved me away from the fridge and rummaged through it. He couldn't have even been in his twenties yet. These are the people that are holding us hostage?

2:43 PM Mar from web:  
We buried the bodies in the snow. A lot of people cried. I'm just afraid.

4:21 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Some older looking apes waltzing through the main room, just pushing people around. What the hell is the kid doing here then? These people actually seem like crimin

4:23 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
they jumped me and nearly broke my phone shit i can't breathe well im in pain

5:01 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Out of all the things that could piss me off right now, the sight of those apes taking our food infuriates me. I want to scream and strangle them but I can't do anything.

6:22 PM Mar 4 from web:  
Talked with Richard about the situation. He says they've contacted the Cornerian Army and they'll have fleets coming.

6:41 PM Mar 4 from web:  
I haven't been reading or watching the news. I didn't realize what's been happening. I'm really afraid we're going to die.

7:52 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Oh god that kid's fucking insane

8:01 PM Mar 4 from web:  
I went to get food and that lupine kid was there again. Other people on the team, including Richard, were pissed off they were taking our food as well, seven people tried to jump him when he was eating. Nobody touched him. He smashed Richard's face in the wall and gave him a bloody nose, everyone else was either unconscious or groaning on the floor. He just got pissed and left with his food. I panicked and ran.

8:06 PM Mar 4 from mobile web:  
Richard's okay, just in a lot of pain. No one broke anything, I don't think. There's blood all over the kitchen though.

11:23 PM Mar 4 from web:  
There's no way I'll be able to sleep.

12:02 AM Mar 5 from web:  
Still awake. I get scared every time I hear footsteps outside the door.

12:38 AM Mar 5 from web:  
Still awake. Hungry but I'm not risking going to the kitchen.

1:12 AM Mar 5 from web:  
Still awake.

9:03 AM Mar 5 from web:  
I woke up. I don't even remember falling asleep.

9:31 AM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
Why is this kid always here when I want to eat?

9:58 AM Mar 5 from web:  
He just sat there like it was no big deal, it frustrated me. It frustrated me so much I spoke to him. I asked him why he didn't just kill us all, and he said, "Because I don't have to."

10:04 AM Mar 5 from web:  
Why are we being held hostage anyway? What the hell is the point of holding the FCCC hostage we did absolutely NOTHING against Andross or his messed up experiments why us?

10:05 AM Mar 5 from web:  
They could just hack the system if they want the information which they don't seem to want they're just sitting here waiting, they killed the security guards and they're just toying around with us.

10:07 AM Mar 5 from web:  
The Cornerian fleets better be here soon.

11:55 AM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
Sitting in the main room doing nothing. Richard has a huge headache. Everyone's aching somewhere. We all wince whenever those apes walk in the room but we'd rather be here as a group than in our rooms alone, I think.

1:34 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
Haven't seen anyone suspicious walk through here in like an hour, they're always prowling around. Wonde

1:35 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
Loud missile shots. A crash nearly shook me out of the couch.

1:35 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
It sounded like some sort of bomb went off.

1:36 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
The Cornerian fleets better be here.

1:42 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
Some of us went to look out the protective shield over the main door. The missile shots are really loud. I see some sort of jet spiraling around and

1:45 PM Mar 5 from mobile web:  
We ran back inside after another large shake. I hope it's the Cornerian fleets and I hope they aren't the ones crashing. I just want to be alive.

1:48 PM Mar 5 from web:  
I brushed past the lupine when going to my room. I could have sworn he was crying. I don

about 1 hour ago from web:  
shit. shit. shit. shit. shit.

about 1 hour ago from mobile web:  
oh god we're going to die

about 1 hour ago from mobile web:  
I ran to the main room nobody knows what to do the alarms are too loud i can hardly see its flashing red i think im crying

59 minutes ago from mobile web:  
why is the voice so fucking lifeless it doesnt care why the fuck is it so annoying?

58 minutes ago from mobile web:  
it reminds us every minute why every minute i dont want to be reminded

57 minutes ago from mobile web:  
"55 minutes until self-destruction. Please evacuate the base. 55 minutes."

53 minutes ago from mobile web:  
I saw that kid walking by and I had to do something it didn't matter anyway so I jumped on him and punched. I don't know if I even punched him I was just flailing and screaming and crying and cursing and he just looked at me and shoved me off.

51 minutes ago from mobile web:  
Fuck him fuck those apes fuck Andross

50 minutes ago from mobile web:  
I either step outside and die or wait and die or maybe

33 minutes ago from mobile web:  
We went up the elevator to the docking area, me and Richard and a bunch of other people. The lupine was fighting some guy I didn't see well, I didn't care. There were only two of those jets and I guessed they were theirs.

32 minutes ago from mobile web:  
The plan was stupid anyway I can't pilot a ship nobody here can and even if we tried they'd just shoot us when we got in the

32 minutes ago from mobile web:  
wait if hes fighting someone that means theres hope

30 minutes ago from mobile web:  
if hes fighting someone maybe the Cornerian fleets will rescue us im staying in the elevator

28 minutes ago from mobile web:  
theres hope theres hope theres hope theres hope theres hope

27 minutes ago from mobile web:  
I think.

17 minutes ago from mobile web:  
The jets flew away.

16 minutes ago from mobile web:  
were going to die were going to die i dont want to die i dont want to fucking die i dont deserve this i dont think i deserve this i dont know 14 minutes

12 minutes ago from mobile web:  
im hiding in one of the bottom floor bathrooms and the speakers are broken so I cant hear the annoying voice

10 minutes ago from mobile web:  
really im sorry for everything ive done i dont know what ive done wrong

3 minutes ago from mobile web:  
curled up in a little ball in a corner i dont want to die but im going to i always wondered what death felt like but never wanted to experience it but thats not my choice im going to anyway im sorry mom dad i love you all my friends i love you beth i love you im sorry im sorry i dont know what ive done wrong i shouldnt have signed up for this stupid internship but its too late now and i cant fucking do anything im sorry im sorry im sor

2 minutes ago from mobile web:  
Dfhldjdhldufdjkldfjdkl

2 minutes ago from mobile web:  
Dlkhffkljdfidffdj;dfiojfjfdkdlodedm

2 minutes ago from mobile web:  
i cant move its burning

1 minute ago from mobile web:  
its cold im so cold im so cold im so cold im so cold im so col

36 seconds ago from mobile web:  
d

6 seconds ago from mobile web:  
.


End file.
